Botanical classification: Rosa hybrid. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULra023xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female seed parent, an unnamed plant, and the pollen parent, xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,242 dated Feb. 22, 2000. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULRa023xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent has 25 to 30 petals, while xe2x80x98POULra023xe2x80x99 has an average of 16 petals.
2. xe2x80x98KORstoffeinxe2x80x99 has a petal color of Yellow-Orange Group 19D while the same of xe2x80x98POULra023xe2x80x99 is White Group 155D.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has a Red flower color, while xe2x80x98POULra023xe2x80x99 has a white flower color.
2. Flowers of the seed parent have more flower petals than xe2x80x98POULra023xe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant white flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULra023xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULra023xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULra023xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in 2001. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULra023xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one greenhouse to the next.